Our Love Till The End
by strongbabyz - chae lee
Summary: Aku sangat mencintai mu Hime, dan aku berjanji akan selalu bersama mu dan akan selalu menjaga mu. Aku benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapan ku. Dan ketika saat kau pergi meninggalkan ku untuk selama nya, di situlah aku benar-benar membuktikan bahwa aku benar-benar berjanji akan selalu bersama mu dimanapun kapanpun. B.A.P / BangHim - Yongguk x Himchan / YAOI / OneShot!


**Our Love Till The End**

Cast: BangHim - Yongguk x Himchan

Rated: T

Warning: YAOI, BL, Typo(s), OOC, Bad Story

- _strongbabyz present_ -

Lihat lah mata nya yang mampu mengalahkan kecantikan bintang di malam hari.

Dan lihat juga rambut nya yang indah saat tertiup angin di siang hari.

Dia sangat cantik mempesona, dan aku selalu mengatakan itu setiap saat dan di balas senyuman manis dari nya.

Dia tidak pernah percaya saat aku selalu memuji nya.

Oh sayang, apakah kau tidak dapat melihat betapa mempesona nya kau? Seandainya kau pahami setiap kata-kata pujian ku itu nyata bukan hanya sekedar ucapan ku, kau benar-benar cantik mempesona. Dan pesona mu benar-benar mampu membuat ku jatuh ke dalam nya dan terlalu sulit untuk keluar dari sana.

Setiap saat kau selalu bertanya padaku "Bbang, bagaimana penampilan ku? Apa bagus?"

Lalu aku selalu menjawab nya dengan mengatakan "Setiap aku melihat mu, kau selalu mempesona. Bahkan tanpa kau mengubah apapun pada dirimu kau akan selalu mempesona untuk ku. Dan saat kau tersenyum, ku pastikan dunia akan berhenti sejenak untuk melihat betapa cantiknya senyuman mu itu. Karena kecantikan mu begitu mempesona Hime.." dan kata-kata ku selalu berhasil membuat semburat merah di pipi nya yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

.

Bibir merah mu yang memabukan bagai 'wine' bagiku. Dan aku sangat menyukai nya saat aku merasakan manis nya bibir merah mu itu. Aku selalu mencium nya dengan atau tanpa persetujuan dari mu. Bahkan aku suka mencuri nya saat kau sedang tertidur. Maafkan aku Hime, aku sering mencuri ciuman mu dan silahkan salahkan bibir mu yang sangat menggoda itu.

Setiap kali aku mengajak mu pergi ke taman bermain, kau terlihat begitu berseri-seri. Begitu bahagia nya kah kau? Dan sebenarnya kau bahagia karena bersama ku atau karena taman bermain itu? Haha, aku yakin kau pasti bahagia karena bersama ku dan ku pastikan kau akan selalu bahagia saat bersama ku karena aku akan selalu membuat mu tersenyum bagaimanapun caranya dan bagaimanapun kondisi nya, walaupun di saat itu kau sedang mengeluarkan air mata sialan yang begitu ku benci saat air mata itu turun seenaknya dari mata indah mu aku akan selalu berusaha membuat mu tersenyum kembali agar air mata sialan itu tidak turun lagi dari mata indah mu.

Tau kah kau? Aku tidak pernah menuntut lebih dari mu, dan kau tidak perlu menambahkan apapun pada dirimu. Kau tidak perlu menggunakan semua make up itu karena tanpa itu kau juga sudah terlihat mempesona di mata ku atau bahkan di mata semua mahluk di dunia ini. Apa aku terlalu berlebihan? Tidak, aku mengatakan yang sesungguh nya kebenaran atas betapa mempesona nya dirimu Hime..

Pesona mu tak akan pernah hilang dari dalam dirimu Hime, karena aku tau pesona di dalam dirimu itu berasal dari hatimu yang sangat lembut. Kau tak akan pernah kehilangan pesona mu bahkan saat kau sedang berbaring tak berdaya sambil memejamkan mata mu seperti ini dengan wajah pucat, bibir merah mu yang sekarang mongering, bawah mata mu yang terlihat menghitam, tubuh kurus mu, rambut indah mu yang sekarang terlihat kusam, dan dengan semua selang dan alat sialan yang menempel di tubuh mu agar kau bisa tetap bertahan hidup di sini bersama ku.

Aku tau sebenarnya kau begitu kesakitan, tapi tolong Hime jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri disini. Biarkan alat-alat dan selang itu terpasang di tubuh mu sebagai penopang hidupmu. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi meninggalkan ku Hime, aku tak sanggup sendiri tanpa mu.

Entah sudah berapa lama kau seperti ini, kau tidak pernah membuka mata mu sejak hari itu. Saat kau terjatuh pingsan begitu saja di depan mata ku. Ada apa sebenarnya? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu saat itu, karena kau tidak pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa kau mengidap penyakit kanker sejak lama. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan nya Hime? Apa kau takut saat memberitahu kalau kau sakit lalu aku akan meninggalkan mu? Tidak Hime, sudah berapa kali ku katakan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu. Bahkan sampai saat ini, saat kau tak pernah membuka mata mu lagi, tidak pernah memberikan senyuman manis mu lagi, tidak pernah tertawa bahagia saat bersama ku lagi, dan kau tidak pernah membiarkan ku merasakan bibir manis mu lagi karena sekarang rasanya hambar walaupun aku tetap akan selalu menyukai nya bagaimanapun rasanya.

Aku selalu ada disini untuk mu Hime, jadi tolonglah buka mata mu karena aku akan ada saat kau membuka mata mu. Aku tidak pernah pergi dari mu, tidak akan pernah, aku berjanji. Bahkan sampai kau benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ku, aku akan selalu ada di samping mu dimanapun kapanpun. Jadi tolong buka mata mu walau hanya sedikit, aku disini terlihat menyedihkan hidup tidak karuan tanpa mu Hime. Aku seperti orang sakit karena hidup tanpa senyum mu, bahkan penampilan ku sekarang tidak jauh beda dari mu saat ini. Pasti jika sekarang kau tau kalau aku jarang sekali makan kau akan cerewet sekali untuk menyuruhku makan, bahkan kau tidak segan-segan untuk menyuapi ku agar aku mau makan. Ayo Hime aku ingin mendengar nya saat kau begitu mengkhawatirkan ku saat aku belum makan, aku ingin kau menyuapi ku agar aku makan.

Apa aku tidak boleh mengharapkan kau kembali seperti dulu lagi? Apa itu mustahil? Tidak, aku percaya kau akan kembali seperti dulu lagi tersenyum untuk ku, memelukku, bahkan menciumku dengan bibir manis mu. Jadi tolong bangun Hime, aku tidak sanggup lagi seperti ini, aku tidak sanggup melihat mu tak berdaya seperti ini. Aku berjanji saat kau bangun nanti, aku akan menuruti semua permintaan mu apapun itu bahkan jika kau meminta ku mati sekalipun tidak apa asal kau bangun Hime, buka mata mu untuk ku. Saat kau membuka mata mu aku akan segera melamar mu lalu menikahi mu dan kita akan mempunyai keluarga kecil yang bahagia Hime, kau dan aku serta anak-anak kita nanti.

"Hime, saat kita menikah nanti kau ingin berapa anak yang kita miliki untuk menemani hari-hari kita? 2? 3? Berapapun yang kau mau aku akan selalu melakukan nya untuk mu Hime.." hanya kekehan kecil yang keluar dari mulut ku setelah itu sambil menggenggam tangan mu yang kurus dan terus menatap mu yang masih saja terus memejamkan mata. Apa kau tidak bosan melihat kegelapan seperti itu? Tidakkah kau ingin melihat terang nya matahari di pagi hari dan terang nya bulan di malam hari? Dan bukalah mata mu agar aku dapat melihat bintang di mata mu. Bahkan cahaya bintang terkalahkan oleh cahaya yang terpancar dari dalam mata mu yang indah itu.

Saat aku masih menikmati keindahan wajah mu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara lengkingan panjang dari alat pendeteksi jantung yang ada di samping mu. Tunggu, ada apa ini? Hime kau tidak benar-benar pergi meniggalkan ku bukan? Kau jangan bercanda, ini sungguh tidak lucu aku serius. Dan tiba-tiba banyak perawat dan dokter yang masuk terburu-buru lalu seorang perawat menyuruh ku untuk menunggu di luar. Apa yang dia lakukan? Dia ingin memisahkan ku dari mu? Tidak itu tidak bisa dan tak akan pernah terjadi.

"Maaf tuan kau harus menunggu di luar, biarkan kami memeriksa nya terlebih dahulu"

"Tidak, apa hak mu menyuruhku pergi?! Kau mau memisahkan nya dari ku?! Itu tidak akan pernah karena aku tidak akan pergi dari sini!" percuma saja dengan bentakan ku, mereka tetap menuntun ku keluar. Tidak Hime aku tak akan pergi dari mu, tolong lihat aku disini. Aku masih disini Hime, kau jangan takut aku tak akan pergi.

"Tuhan tolong biarkan dia tetap berada di pelukan ku, jangan biarkan dia pergi dari sisi ku, aku tak sanggup tanpa nya.." seketika air mata ku yang sebelum nya tidak pernah terlihat sekarang jatuh begitu saja dan aku duduk terperosot di depan pintu ruangan Hime ku yang tertutup.

Kenapa mereka lama sekali? Apa yang mereka lakukan pada nya sebenarnya? Aku sudah tidak tahan di luar sini, aku ingin berada di samping nya. Dan tidak lama pintu itu terbuka dengan seorang dokter yang keluar lalu langsung menghampiri ku. Ada apa dengan muka nya? Kenapa seperti itu? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Hime ku?

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Hime ku? Dia tidak apa kan? Pasti tadi hanya alat nya saja yang rusak lalu mengeluarkan suara bising seperti tadi? Ya kan? Cepat katakan!" sungguh kenapa orang ini diam saja, tidak taukah kau bahwa aku begitu gelisah di luar sini sedangkan kau berada di dalam bersama Hime ku.

"Maaf Yongguk-ssi, kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik sebisa mungkin. Tapi tuhan berkehendak lain. Maaf, tapi tolong biarkan dia pergi dengan tenang. Kami sudah melepas semua alat yang terpasang di tubuh nya, sekarang kau bisa melihatnya ke dalam untuk yang terakhir kali" tunggu, apa maksud omongan orang ini? Terakhir kali? Siapa bilang? Aku akan selalu berada di sisi nya setiap saat. Dan apa yang dokter bodoh ini lakukan? Kenapa mereka melepas alat-alat itu? Apa mereka mencoba untuk membunuh Hime ku? Mereka ingin memisahkan ku dengan nya? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, tidak akan pernah!

"Apa maksudmu? Kau jangan berkata sembarangan seperti itu. Dan dengarkan, dia tidak akan pergi kemanapun dan aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan nya. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan kenapa kau melepas semua alat nya, kalian mencoba untuk membunuh nya hah?!" aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini, lalu aku langsung menerobos masuk untuk melihat Hime ku.

Mereka benar-benar melepas semua alat nya, sungguh apa yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka?! Dan kenapa wajah Hime ku yang cantik itu di tutupi dengan kain? Apa kalian tidak tahan melihat pesona kecantikan nya? Aku tidak peduli, aku tetap ingin melihat wajah cantik nya.

"Minggir kalian semua! Jangan pernah menyentuh nya! Dan cepat pasangkan kembali alat-alat itu! Lalu apa ini kenapa kalian menutupi wajah nya?!" aku langsung memaki semua perawat itu dan membuka kain yang menutupi seluruh tubuh sampai wajah Hime ku. Tidak, kenapa kau terlihat semakin pucat? Bahkan kau membiru dan dingin..

Hime, tolong buka mata mu dan katakana bahwa kau sedang bergurau. Cepat katakan, aku tak akan marah jika kau benar sedang mengerjai ku sekarang. "Hime, cepat buka mata mu dan katakana pada semua orang bodoh ini kalau kau tak apa.. Ayo Hime, aku disini jangan takut aku tidak akan marah jika benar kau mengerjai ku, ayo buka mata mu Kim Himchan.. Setelah ini aku akan menikahi mu dan kita akan membangun keluarga kecil bahagia.. So, Kim Himchan please marry me.." aku langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dari kantong ku lalu membuka nya dan menampilkan sebuah cincin permata yang berkilau lalu aku pakaikan cincin itu pada jari manis Hime ku yang sudah benar-benar mengurus dan terasa dingin.

"Tuan, kau harus bisa merelakan nya. Tuan Himchan sudah pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik, di sana dia pasti bahagia dan tidak merasa sakit lagi"

"Diam kau! Kalian semua tidak tau apa-apa! Dan yang bisa membahagiakan nya hanya aku! Jadi dia pasti merasa tidak bahagia jika tanpa aku! Dan, hei apa yang kalian lakukan hah?! Singkirkan suntikan itu dari ku! Hi-hime..." dan saat itu kesadaran ku hilang begitu saja.

.

.

.

Sekarang disinilah aku, berada di bawah rintikan hujan dengan latar belakang langit yang terlihat gelap seakan dunia mengerti betapa menyedihkan nya seorang Bang Yongguk sekarang yang berada di upacara pemakaman Kim Himchan. Ya, Hime nya.. Hime nya yang selalu berada di sisi nya selama ini sekarang pergi meninggalkan nya untuk selama nya.

Hime, kenapa kau jahat meninggalkan ku sendiri di sini? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi? Apa salah ku sehingga membuat kau tega meninggalkan ku? Jika aku berbuat salah, tolong maafkan aku dan kembalilah pada ku Hime, ku mohon. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan kesalahan apapun lagi padamu, aku sungguh berjanji.

Dan entah untuk keberapa kali nya air mata seorang Bang Yongguk jatuh lagi. Semua orang sudah pergi dari upacara pemakaman Himchan yang telah selesai. Dan sekarang tinggalah disini seorang Bang Yongguk sendirian menangis bersama hujan, seolah Tuhan dan dunia ikut menangis bersama nya atas kepergian Hime nya. Dia masih tidak percaya dan tidak menerima kenyataan ini. Kenyataan dimana hati nya di bawa pergi begitu saja bersama Hime nya yang tak akan pernah kembali kepelukan nya lagi. Namun, itulah kehidupan.. Semua pasti akan pergi pada waktu nya, namun cinta mu tak akan pergi karena itu selalu ada di dalam hati mu menemani hari-hari mu tanpa nya.

"Hime.. Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku seperti ini? Apa kau bahagia di sana? Apa kau sudah tidak merasa sakit lagi? Baiklah jika kau merasa bahagia dan tidak kesakitan lagi, aku akan ikut bahagia untuk mu. Tapi tetaplah berada di hati ku, jangan pernah pergi. Dan aku telah menempatkan hati ku untuk mu pada cincin yang ada di jari manis mu. Itu hati ku yang kau bawa Hime, jangan pernah lepaskan itu. Dan jika kau bertemu dengan Tuhan, katakan padanya agar membawa ku ikut bersama mu, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu Hime.." aku terus menatap hamparan bunga dan sebuah nisan yang tertancap di atas nya sambil terus membayangkan wajah cantik nya, bibir merah nya, mata nya yang bagaikan bintang, rambut nya yang indah, senyuman nya yang mampu meluluhkan hati ku, tawa nya yang selalu mewarnai hari ku, dan pelukan nya yang begitu menghangatkan.

"Tuhan, tolong jaga dia untuk ku.. Dan biarkan aku ikut bersama nya.." aku menengadah menatap langit yang gelap dan masih menurunkan hujan.

Debaran jantungku tiba-tiba berpacu sangat cepat, dan aku merasa nafas ku sesak serta bagian lambung ku begitu sakit seperti di tusuk ribuan jarum. Ada apa dengan ku? Apa ini karena aku belum makan lebih dari 5 hari ini? Ah ini begitu menyakitkan. Dan seketika itu juga tubuh ku terjatuh begitu saja di samping makam Himchan.

Sungguh ini menyakitkan, aku tidak dapat bernafas dengan benar. Debaran jantung ku begitu menjadi-jadi sampai benar-benar sulit bernafas. Apa aku akan mati? Apa aku akan ikut bersama mu Hime?

"Aku datang Hime.. Tunggu aku disana.." dan itu menjadi ucapan terakhir yang keluar dari mulut seorang Bang Yongguk.

Kau akan segera bertemu nya Hime, Bang Yongguk akan datang menemanimu di sana. Kau tidak akan sendirian di sana, karena Yongguk akan ada di sana menemani mu dan menjaga mu. Kalian akan bahagia bersama walaupun bukan di dunia ini lagi..

.

.

.

.

.

- THE END -

.

.

.

.

.

Well, hello readers!

I'm back again!

Sorry if the story looks so bad,

I really so fast when I make this

I hope everyone like it ^^

Thank You for everyone who reads my fanfic

I love you readers!

And please give me a support to make another fanfic ^^

And last words.. Review please.. XD


End file.
